Overall objectives are to understand at the molecular level the process whereby Rous sarcoma virus converts a normal cell into a malignant cell. For the present, we are concentrating on two areas: analysis of the molecular basis for increased hexose transport in transformed cells; and biochemical characterization of new mutants of Rous sarcoma virus which induce only a "partially" transformed phenotype.